I'll Remember
by prozackween
Summary: In a world where everyone knows they will be reincarnated one day, Alec and Magnus live a happy life. If Alec dies, will he know to find Magnus again? How will Magnus ever move on? AU Malec


Alec hadn't seen the arrow coming. Not until it was sunk deep into his stomach, dripping with blood and the ichor from his previous fight. He looked up slowly, wanting to lock eyes with the foe that had done this to him, and met the eyes of the one and only… _wait, what? I'm bleeding out and I don't even know who my attacker is?_

"Who are you?", I say with a surprisingly level voice.

"You don't even recognize your own father in-law? How are my dear grandchildren, anyway? I'm sorry I missed the wedding, but I didn't seem to receive an invitation. Thankfully I keep an eye on my favorite son, though.", he said, mock friendliness in his voice. Of course it was Asmodeus, _always a pain in my ass_., I thought regretfully.

"Why would you do this? You of all people know that your relationship with my husband isn't exactly in perfect shape.", I say, this time my voice faltering. _What if this is the last person I talk to?_ , I think. I am pulled out of my reverie by the familiar blue sparks I know and love knocking Asmodeus into a wall, and strong arms bringing me to safety.

"Why would you do this?", I hear Jace scream, trying to intimidate the greater demon standing before him.

Asmodeus spits at his feet, "I will not have shadowhunter blood disgrace my family, especially the pitiful sidekick of an arrogant mortal.", Asmodeus said viscously, earning another spell from Magnus. Asmodeus falls limp, falling against the dirty ground of the New York Alley.

Jace turns away, sprinting to where Alec and Magnus lay, "You're gonna be ok. He's gonna be ok, right? _Right?_ ", Jace says, tears streaming down his face. Jace crying was a rare occurrence, usually Clary-based, or of those mundane "Soldier Coming Home" videos.

"I don't know. I'm trying all the normal healing spells, but nothings working. Asmodeus must have poisoned the arrow. I walk away for five seconds, _dammit_ this is all my fault.", Magnus says, cursing himself for not being careful, "We have to get out of here before he wakes up.", Magnus says, gesturing to Asmodeus' limp body.

"We're not going to leave him, are we? Don't you see what he did to Alec?", Jace shouts

at Magnus, more tears streaming down his face.

"He's a greater demon, Jace. We can't just kill him right now. I need to save my energy

for Alec", Magnus says, turning to the wall behind him, and starts on a portal.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

 _Are portals always this nauseating?,_ Jace thinks as he stumbles into the institute, bile rising in his throat. He pushes aside a concerned looking Isabelle, and releases the contents of his stomach onto the floor in front of him. Well, at least he thought it was the floor. He raises his eyes to meet a disgusted-looking Simon.

"God, Jace, what the hell? Where have you guys been, anyway? Wait, where's Alec and Magnus?", Simon asks, taking of his bile-covered shoes and throwing them into an empty room.

"Alec, A-Alec…", Jace stammers, stumbling, trying to find balance before everything goes black.

* * *

 **Magnus POV**

Magnus strokes Alec's dirty hair, taking in the sanitized smell of the institute infirmary.

Alec's eyes flutter open, "Hey. How's it looking, doc?", Alec says gently, trying to suppress a cough.

Magnus strokes his husband's cheek, "Honestly? Not great. Tessa's coming over soon to help with my energy, but until then, there's not a lot you can do. I love you more than anything in this life, Alec Lightwood. You know that, right?", Magnus says, the lump in his throat growing ever-so evident.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me.", Alec says, choking on his words. Magnus looks at him, the brave, courageous, romantic, sensitive man that he fell in love with. Not anything like the love he's had in the past, an eternal, burning love that Magnus knew he would never feel for anyone else.

"You are gonna have a whole new life, and you'll forget all about me, Alexander. How am I going to live without you?", Magnus says, fresh tears streaming down his face.

"Magnus Bane, you won't give up on life after me, you hear me? I will never forgive you if you give up.", Alec says, looking seriously into his love's eyes. Alec laced his hands through Magnus', basking in the beauty that was his husband.

"I don't want to get reincarnated.", Alec said, terrible thoughts of him with another life, forgetting this one ever happened., "I don't want to forget you."

"You don't have a choice", Magnus says, cupping Alec's face in his. He pulled his husband into a gentle kiss, all Alec could handle at the moment. Their lips parted, and the couple rested their foreheads together. Before there moment could continue, Alec started drifting off, not feeling well all of the sudden.

"Alec, Alec! You have to stay with me, okay? Whatever you do, don't close your eyes. Maryse! Jace! Get in here, quick!", Magnus chokes out, not believing the sight before him. Alec's whole life flashes before his eyes, playing tug-of-war with Izzy's dolls when they were little, the first time he ever met Jace - the blonde boy with a mischievous glint in his eye, his parabatai ceremony, his first kiss with Magnus - the first moment he felt a real purpose to his life, his wedding, and plenty more.

Alec feels his eyes growing heavy, despite the commotion all around him, and moves his lips one more time before drifting into the light, "I'll remember."

* * *

Alec wakes up, crying and thrashing, wherever he is. _I need to get out of here. Magnus is going to be worried about me._ Alec thinks before a bright light blinds him from above. He hears commotion all around him, as if he were in a tunnel. He feels a pull on his head, and he is surrounded by a crowd of unfamiliar faces, some crying, some with bright smiles. He looks around and realizes he is surrounded by giants. Alec doesn't feel he can do anything but cry, for Magnus, for Jace, and for the confusion he feels from being in such a foreign place. He feels himself being wrapped in a soft fabric, and placed into a strange woman's arms. _Oh my god,_ Alec realizes, _I think I'm reincarnated. Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit._ Alec thinks, _If I'm reincarnated, then why do I remember?_


End file.
